massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Of Blocky808
A wise man once told me "go and do what you think is right".I saw people doing that in many ways. With words. With signs. With scars. And With war. I should start from the beginning. My name is blocky808. I'm human. Some people call me a mere mortal who's a farmer. Well I lived a regular life. I was happy with my life. But what's a story without a twist? Would you one day wake up in a place you don't know with elves and dwarves and cat people and vam-. I'm getting ahead of myself. I woke up in a lovely city known as silveredge. Filled with lovely happy people I thought I was happy here. But at the same time I needed to figure out where I am. Well it went smooth I met lovely people like gurdianwolf and minesaremylife. But then I met a strange lady called rosestripe. Things happened and from there it wasn't the same. Ever since that day I've had nightmares. One day the city went through some reconstruction and took the name of regalia.so I had to figure out where I am and explore the place. Although it wasn't a town anymore. It was an entire continent. One day there was a big arguement between vampires and holy people I see at church. I went over. I tried to reason with the holy people that vampires have feelings too. The next day however regalia turned red and black. Outposts and torture. A war had broken out. Then people started talking about the demon MrsBaver. I did research to find that ninja baver was her husband.and I crossed paths with rosestripe. In my research I noticed that the apprentice of black rose and stopped MrsBaver. I think that rosestripe could be that apprentice. I met a lovely person called hondakiku13. We got in a serious fight ended me dieing 2 times. But that would be the shortest story ever now wouldn't it? I got lucky to find I survived but there were scars. Psychic scars. I began to have visions of the future. After the war and the many mourns of losses everything started to crumble away. Even I wasn't there for the great attack of baver and the church. I was out of the continent practicing lightning magic and figuring out that my eyes could kill by just glancing in them. Only when I used it though. Anyway after the attack baver became a big problem. Even that news appeared in the daily creeper and I saw the article. Overloaded with anger at baver I vowed I would stop her and protect my friends no matter the cost. When I got back everything was normal. After several months I had a meeting with techpac1804. He had told me about a sacred sword to stop baver. It was known as the sword of light. He said he couldn't help me and then he said "go and do what you think is right" then he vanished.I'm still searching and this is just the end of this chapter but I have a feeling the books only begun. You may think I'm powerful maybe even a god. But I'm just a mere mortal human aren't I?